Ashli
| race = Gnome | creature = Humanoid | sex = Female | location = Zul'Aman }} Ashli is one of the NPCs that you save while doing the Timed Event in Zul'Aman. You save her by killing the Lynx aspect boss, Halazzi, before the timer runs out. Once freed, she begins to run around the room casting Fireball at the giant clay urns around the room containing gold until revealing a bag with her loot. This hostage is the last one, and rewards you with the . (To be more specific, if you do this hostage last you will be rewarded with an Amani War Bear, but that is not always the case.) The Amani War Bear can only be obtained until Patch 3.0.2 gets implemented. After the patch, the reward for completing a timed run will be an appropriate, epic quality item. More info on the event can be found at the Zul'Aman timed event page. See Zul'Aman NPCs. Quotes *Yells after slaying Halazzi Wowee! It was amazing how you beat that big bad troll into the ground like that and it's too bad I can't reach the handle of this cage or I would have jumped in and blown him to bits to get back for killing all of the other poor prisoners and scaring me so badly and I feel bad for asking any more help but could you maybe come over and let me out of here? *Conversation with Ashli before she is rescued: Ashli: Oh hooray - you killed that bad troll just in time to save me from being helplessly slaughtered and having my innocent little soul enslaved and used to add power to their wicked scheme to take over Azeroth and seeing how you have risked your lives to free me from certain death I must repay your kindness regardless of who you are or where you may have come from so help me out of here and I will do my best to find some way to reward you... I hope you like candy... You say: It's safe, little gnome. You can come out now. *Ashli says after being released from the cage: Weeee! I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive! Oh, I hope it's not too forward of me to tell you that I think I love you all and I hope I can find my bag because you certainly deserve a little something extra, you know, for the effort and all that you have went through to save me... *Conversation with Ashli after she is rescued" Ashli: Ohh, thank you soo much for getting me out of that cage because I was in there for soo long and it smelled like minced mutton that had been sitting out in the sun for a week and I don't like mutton to begin with because when I was little, well littler, I was actually turned into a sheep for a minute and so know what it feels like to be a sheep and I don't want someone eating me, especially an overgrown troll dressed up like a kitty... How's my hair? You say: How'd a perky little gnome like you get caught up in a mess like this? Ashli: I wanted to practice my spells on the bunnies outside my home to make my magic stronger so I could go and kill all the bad guys in Gnomeregan and let all the gnomes go back home but momma said I was too young to go on adventures but then I met Mister Budd and he told me that you're only as young as you feel and that I could come here with his friends and I would get all the practice I needed but then we got caught and put in the cages... Are you a real ? Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Zul'Aman NPCs Category:Gnomes